I've Discovered Who You Are
by AnimeKittenFromHell
Summary: Draco makes an attempt to leave the Dark Lords' forces with his mother. He's discovered and his punishment in traumatizing. Both Malfoys end up with the Order. Can Draco and Harry get over their rivalry? HPDM, yaoi, rape


_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and this fanfiction is non-profitable._

* * *

Draco Malfoy had made a life-changing mistake. His life was at risk because of an oversight. Although, he didn't regret his decision. He would never regret trying to leave these horrors.

The reality of what had happened was beginning to hit him full force.

A quiet whimper left his throat as the group of death eater pulled him harshly down to a part of the manor he'd never been in. He could hear his mother's hysterical cries behind him as his father tried to console her. She was screaming and kicking like she was fighting for her own life, not that of her son's. He smiled inwardly at how much she cared for his well-being. The blond's happiness was short-lived.

The blond-haired male moaned in pain as he was thrown unceremoniously to the hard floor. The events seemed to move in slow motion as he watched his hands fly out to attempt catching his fall. His left wrist resisted the angle before he felt and heard a low snapping sound. His mouth opened in a silent scream with his eyes clenched shut. When he pried open his tear-filled eyes he realized he had been thrown into a musty, dark, and most certainly bug-infested dungeon. Draco could deduce that the singular room he was in was full of at least fifty other prisoners. Blood freely seeped down his chest and onto the floor from the wounds which had been reopened at his harsh settling. There was crimson liquid soaking his bottoms and his hands were bound above his head. It was highly likely that at least one of his wrists had broken from trying to catch his fall moments ago. Suddenly, a foot was thrown into his line of vision and it made harsh contact with his jaw. He screamed in pain as the connection jarred his other wounds and set his fried nerves on end. The cruciatus curse happened to leave lasting effects and it felt like it was still working its' way through his body. He wanted desperately to curl in upon himself but he couldn't find the strength to move.

"Filthy mudbloods..." One of the Death Eaters snarled in repulsion behind him. The young Malfoy honestly could not believe that he had put up with this idiocy for such a major part of his life. The thought made him sick to his stomach. Guilt ate at his insides with the remembrance of how he'd acted all these years at Hogwarts. He'd treated the muggle-borns with such distain and hatred. Why hadn't he seen the truth sooner?

A foot was then placed threateningly on his bound hands and he sobbed softly as just that touch sent pain flooding his system. His breath quickened in preparation for the torture to return. Flashbacks played over and over in his head. He remembered the beatings, the emotional attacks, the 'other' happenings. It was all so vivid to his inner eye.

"-hy would you let this happen! My baby!-" There was scuffling from upstairs and a door was wondered who'd arrived. Perhaps more Death Eaters were coming to harass him. Or perhaps the show was about to get more interesting and they were here to watch like many of the others.

He could hear his mother screaming ever louder and hoped she'd be all right after this. He was distracted when a sharp boot toe made contact with his face and he cried out in pain.

"Blood traitor, I'm talking to you!" The man bellowed. Expression covered with malice he continued verbally harassing the crumpled form. "Do you feel accomplished? Betraying the Dark Lord? What's wrong with you?" He scoffed and ran a scar-covered hand through his greasy mop of hair. "You had such potential kid. But, it's almost to be expected. You're not the first who's tried to run away and I doubt you'll be the last." A disturbingly happy grin broke out onto his tormentor's disfigured face. "So, tell me. How did it feel to be punished so carnally for your crimes?"

All around, the Death Eaters all laughed gaudily as more tears ran unbidden down the contours of his face. He could feel the dry blood on his thighs which only reminded him of what his 'fellow Death Eaters' had taken such sick pleasure in doing to his once unscathed body. Never in his life had he felt so ashamed and desolate.

"Lucius! Please-"

"Have fun down here with the filthy mudbloods and your fellow blood traitors. For your crime, all the plotting against us that you've done, the Dark Lord encouraged us to be particularly harsh on you. Oh, but don't worry, we'll give you a break for now." He chuckled darkly, "However, we'll be back soon. Much sooner than you'd think."

He heard their viscous laughter and cringed as the door was slammed loudly. The only lighting in the large room was coming from dim lanterns placed haphazardly around the room. His wrist bindings were so tight he felt his blood pouring out from the lacerations soaking the material. He was grateful that they had at least put some pants back on him before throwing him into the dungeon. Although, his arms and chest were torn up by the concrete which may have been prevented if he'd been warranted a shirt. His thoughts quickly switched from his slight gratitude to the reality of the situation.

_How could I let this happen._

One of the other prisoners was repeatedly calling his name, but everything sounded fuzzy and soon he could hear very little. All of the sudden, his vision became black around the edges.

His last though before blacking out was about the intense pain between his thighs.

* * *

Harry sat patiently in the large meeting room, more commonly known as the dining room, of number 12, Grimmauld Place. They had pulled together an emergency meeting based on some new information that Severus said he had to share with them. Yes, he was Severus now. Indeed he was still a prick to Harry, but he was helping them so Harry couldn't keep holding childish grudges.

"I have the whereabouts of the majority of the Death Eaters." Snape announced as he swung open the door, stalking his way across the room without taking his seat. Everyone turned to him expectantly but he didn't take a seat. He remained standing at the head of the table waiting for a response. He was angered when no response came. The majority of the Order was here waiting on this news and yet nobody said a thing.

"Voldemort has sent most of the Death Eaters to Malfoy Manor for a... rendezous of sorts." Snape frowned and Harry looked at him in a questioning manner. There was a long silence in the meeting room.

"What do you mean, professor?" He questioned since everyone else was silently asking the same thing.

Snape's frown deepened. "One of the soon-to-be Death Eaters attempted to run off. He was trying to escape to the Order; however, his plan was foiled and he was captured. The Death Eaters discovered that he'd been plotting against them and that he was going to turn in information on the Dark Lord and his minions. A group of Death Eaters took him to Malfoy Manor for his 'punishment'. As I understand it, that is where they are holding most of their prisoners. I'm bringing this to your attention so that we may attempt to rescue the prisoners and obtain Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord is not present at this gathering and their will likely be minimal harm to our forces, but the gain would be immense. Over fifty of the Dark Lord's 'enemies' are being housed at the manor and they could aid us with their knowledge of the Dark Lord. Especially the young man who's tried to escape. His family is very close to Voldemort." Severus finished.

Harry pondered it for several moment and felt as though there was some deeper, personal reason as to why Snape wanted them to rescue the prisoners. It just seemed... off. Nonetheless, it was a plan that would gain much for them.

"I'm with Snape on this one. There's a lot we could gain from a mission like this. Those prisoners could become invaluable to us in the war." Harry was the first to come to a decision. Many of the Order members nodded in agreement while others were sending angered glances in Snapes' direction.

After quick deliberation as well as a vote they decided to try to obtain the manor. More than half of them were assigned to the mission and Madam Pomfrey was summoned to headquarters in case something should go wrong.

* * *

The group prepared quickly for the battle and made their way out of Grimmauld place. They followed their informant and apparated to the boundaries of Malfoy Manor. All stood patiently waiting for Snape's signal that he'd made it inside. It only took minutes for their signal to arrive. When they saw his patronus the group proceeded into the side door that Snape had pointed out to them. During the approach screaming could be heard from behind the door.

"Lucius! Please do something!This can't be happening-" Glances were sent between the Order members questioningly.

_What did Narcissa and Lucius have to do with this? _They all thought to themselves

It was shrugged off and they quickly barged into the room which was full of Death Eaters. This was not what they had expected. The members thought that they may have to search out the minions.

Lucius could be seen at the top of a set of stairs holding a screaming Narcissa. They could see a group of Death Eaters coming out of a room down said stairs looking smug. Narcissa was crying hysterically and the Death Eaters were so focused on the drama that they had yet to notice the new arrivals. One of them turned around catching a glance of the large group of Phoenix members.

Instantly, an all-out war was set in motion. Spells were flung across the large room and curses were heard in every corner. Snape fled from the scene stealthily so that he wouldn't be engaged in the cross-fire.

Harry made quick work of several Death Eaters that had considered him their first and only target. It surprised him how well he could hold his own against these Death Eaters. It was to be expected though. He'd been taken from his relatives house the summer after his fifth year and he'd been training for the entirety of his summer. He was coming into his sixth year a stronger wizard. His happiness was thriving as he underwent training by several of the Order of the Phoenix members. Plus, after his sixth year he would have a place to return to; number 12, Grimmauld Place. He stalked across the room and instigated a fight with one of the weaker looking Death Eaters. He retrieved the others' wand at a shocking speed and cornered him with his wand pressed to his throat.

"Where are the prisoners!" He screamed over the uproar around them. When he received no response he growled at the other male and pressed his wand threateningly against his jugular. He saw that this was hopeless and prepared to stupefy and bind the man so that he could return to the fight. He didn't expect it, however, when he heard a women screaming at him from the stairway.

"Potter! Potter, I know where the prisoners are!" He stared in shock, along with everyone else, at a crying Narcissa. Lucius dropped the woman and began screaming at her crumpled form.

"Now you're a blood traitor as well? What has happened to my family!" He pointed his wand at his wife. Shock registered on his face as most of the Order screamed "_Expelliarmus_!" His face showed his anger clearly and he was quickly yelling orders for back-up as the war started up again. He left his wife's side and engaged in the fight.

Harry ran to the distraught women while everyone covered his back. He helped her up and hoped to whatever god there was that this wasn't some kind of trap. Several other Order members, including a reappeared Snape, ran behind him with Narcissa leading them down the dusty hallway the men had come from earlier.

They ran down the flight of stairs following a Malfoy who was becoming more and more distraught. She seemed to get more ruffled the closer to the door they got. As they arrived at the cell door she chanted a powerful charm which sent the door flying open and the lanterns inside flared to life. Light invaded the large prison cell and illuminated the ghastly scene for the Order.

The Order stared in shock at the sheer amount of prisoners, all malnourished and sickly. The could name several of the witches and wizards who now looked nothing like themselves. Harry jumped in shock when Narcissa ran forward wailing.

"My baby! Oh Merlin!" She fell to the floor, not far from the door, and hovered over a bloodied figure.

The Order stared in shock as she pulled a beaten and bloodied Draco into her lap. Snape traveled through the crowd and rushed to his godsons' side. There were bruises adorning the entirety of his body and he was left shirtless with long gashes decorating his well-toned chest and bruises all over his angelic face.

Some of the Order members had gotten over their shock at the sight and were running around releasing prisoners from their chains. Harry was not one of them.

Harry stared, shock still, at the sight before him. The blonde woman removed the bindings from Draco's wrists and crimson began to flow freely from the open gashes. He whimpered in his sleep and the sound broke Harry's heart. Narcissa whipped the sweat off of Draco's brow. Snape appeared to be in shock at the damage that had been done to the young boy. Harry was scared to see the damage but he stepped forward slowly to get a better view and saw that the crotch of the blonds' pants was soaked with blood. He felt sick to his stomach at the implication. He dearly hoped that his assumptions were outlandish and that 'that' hadn't happened to the other boy.

"He-he tried to leave Se-everus. He was s-so close!" Draco's mother sobbed openly and clung to the teenager in her arms.

She suddenly looked up at Harry. "H-he was looking for you child. H-he was sure that you would help us. Him and I. I never w-wanted this for my child." She sobbed softly but continued talking despite the difficulty. Now looking down at the one in her arms she rocked him gently while he whimpered in his sleep.

"What can we do for him right now?" Harry questioned without consciously making the decision to say anything.

"There's nothing we can do while we're still here. We'll take him to Grimmauld Place with the others and heal him there. I fear that his wounds will be the least of his problems though." Snape answered morosely.

Harry nodded in response and stepped back a little as Narcissa made to lift the boy from the ground. She stumbled froward and Harry reacted as fast as he could. He leapt forward and grabbed the wounded boy in his arms gently. He hoisted him up with as much care as he could. Positioning him so that he was carrying him bridal style, he made his way towards the stairs. Snape grabbed the blonde woman under the arms and helped her make her way up the steps. Other people were carrying wounded ex-prisoners through the doors and towards the boundaries. Most of the Death Eaters had fled or were wounded. The remaining Death Eaters were in fierce battles with Order members.

Harry walked as fast as he could while carrying his extra load. As he made it outside of the barriers he steeled himself and apparated.

* * *

_This is my first Drarry fic attempt. Hope you like it. Read and review please!_


End file.
